Autonomous Region of the Zen National State
The Autonomous Region of the Zen National State is an autonomous region of several towns within the Grand Zen Autocracy that came together to rebel against The Society, a collection of dictators who ruled over the Grand Zen Autocracy with an iron fist. It was organized by the Zen Parti Nationale on January 18th, 2020. After declaring their aggression and delivering an ultimatum to the Grand Zen Autocracy on February 8th, 2020, the Autonomous Region of the Zen National State was plunged into a brief conflict where they emerged unsuccessful. After holding a vote, the Autonomous Region of the Zen National State was officially dissolved on February 9th, 2020 by the Comité pour Sécuriser la Patrie. Introduction Naming The Autonomous Region of the Zen National State was named to reflect a government entirely under the influence and control of the Zen Parti Nationale. As a result, it was designed to reflect a feeling of Zen Nationalism in the form of the Zen National State. As influenced by the real world MAREZ, the nation was officially referred to as an autonomous region, as they has their own government but existed within the Grand Zen Autocracy as a rebel state. Characteristics The Autonomous Region of the Zen National State is an anarcho-socialist rebel state with nationalist values. They are primarily non-aggressive and seek to form alliances with as many nations as will recognize their autonomy. their primary goal to to overthrow The Society, willing to align with whoever necessary to complete their task. Territory The territory of the Autonomous Region of the Zen National State primarily consists of the southern territory of the Grand Zen Autocracy, even after Cavetown was annexed into the Grand Zen Autocracy as a direct result of the Zen National State. The Zen National State also occupies territory in Baja California, with the settlement of Nouveau Arroyo. Beyond that, they do no occupy much territory and seek to reclaim the rest of the Grand Zen Autocracy. Background Following the rise of The Society’s reign over the Zennist Homeland, it has become clear that the ideological endpoint of Zen Millennialism is that of the eternal fascist regime. As a result, the Zen Parti National has chosen to officially align itself with party comrade and former Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I of the former Kingdom of Zen. Hand in hand, the Zen Parti Nationale has decided to declare their independence from the Grand Zen Autocracy as the Zen National State. Heavy is the fist that rules over the Grand Zen Autocracy, a perversion of true Zennist values. In retaliation, we raise our first all the same-- high, in support of the oppressed; a symbol of liberation for the true people of Zen. The time has come for the Zen Traditionalists to rise up and take arms against the growing might of the fascist Zen. With the authority of the Grand King, the Zen Parti Nationale has invoked emergency powers and formally organizes an autonomous region and rebel Zen state. History Be Added Government Secrétaire Supérieur de L'état Zen The Secrétaire Supérieur is the highest position in the Zen National State. They are given ownership of the nation, and serve as the autonomous region’s revolutionary figurehead. As figurehead, the Secrétaire Supérieur is in charge of directing the region’s foreign policy. In addition, the Secrétaire Supérieur is given executive control over the Aile Paramilitaire Grand Zenniste, and can make a motion to veto legislation passed by the Comité; which is passed once approved by the Officier Supérieur. The Secrétaire Supérieur always has the final word on diplomatic and military matters. To be elected to the position of Secrétaire Supérieur, the Officier Supérieur must select an eligible candidate and present them to the Comité pour Sécuriser la Patrie, who will then hold a vote on the candidate. If the vote passes, the candidate is appointed to the position. If the vote fails, the candidate is barred from serving the current term and the Officier Supérieur must select a new candidate. The Secrétaire Supérieur can not be the current Officier Supérieur Zennataliste. Officier Supérieur Zennataliste The position of Officier Supérieur Zennataliste is filled by the leader of the Zen Parti Nationale, and is the backbone of the region’s national government. As the party leader, the Officier Supérieur is in charge of maintaining the region’s internal government and organizing the people of the autonomous region. This includes building upon the pre-existing government. The Officier Supérieur may also propose Executive Orders, which are either approved or denied by the Secrétaire Supérieur. The Officier Supérieur Zennataliste serves indefinitely, unless removed by the Comité. In such an event, a special election must be held to choose a Officier Supérieur Zennataliste; with the requirements being that the candidate must be an Officier Zennataliste and not the former Officier Supérieur Zennataliste. If none reveal themselves, the Secrétaire Supérieur can select a successor. Comité pour Sécuriser la Patrie The Comité consists of eligible municipal leaders and high-ranking party officials appointed by the Officier Supérieur, which the Secrétaire Supérieur can make a move to block with the support of a majority of the Comité. A member may also be appointed to the Comité by municipal election, with each town allowed to appoint up to two civilian members so long as they win their seat by democratic election. How each settlement holds these elections, and what restrictions they include, are up to the town leaders. However, municipal leaders can be removed for blatant voter suppression. Together, the Comité has the power to propose new legislation and vote on it; either denying it or passing it into law. Any member can make a proposal and call for a formal vote to be held. However, each member can only make a single proposal every twelve hours. If a member of the Comité wishes to remove the Officier Supérieur, they may submit a proposal for a national referendum of impeachment. If it passes within the Comité, a nation-wide vote is held to determine whether or not the impeachment will be put into action. To pass, a supermajority must be met within the referendum. Popular Rights of the Zen National State The following is a list of rights that the laws of the Zen National State can not infringe on. If so, the officials of the executive branch have the duty to declare the laws in question void; or face an immediate referendum for impeachment-- should the victim choose to initiate. * Right to Free Speech * Right to True Justice * Right to Fair Exchange * Right to Personal Property * Right to serve the Zen Parti Nationale * Right to believe in the Supreme Church Cities The Autonomous Region of the Zen National State controlled the territory of four towns, most of which were located in South America. The only exception was Nouveau Arroyo, which was settled in Baja California. * Star City (Founded January 7th, 2020) * Nouveau Arroyo (Founded January 5th, 2020) * Port of Pecem (Founded December 7th, 2019) * Cavetown (Founded February 7th, 2019) Trivia * Every town except for Nouveau Arroyo was founded on the 7th of a month.